


Daisies

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia has been ‘seeing’ Finn for a few months but everything is about to change.  Her brain had been taken over by a very immature, boy obsessed, 16 year-old girl but she was so happy she didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of comments and posts refer to Finn and Alicia behaving like teenage school kids. I think that is SO true and this fic’ plays with that. This is pure Rom’ Com’ fluff with a big serving of cheese on top!

Alicia sat at her desk pretending to work when in fact she was daydreaming about Finn. She felt warm just thinking about him. He had managed to turn her into a giggling school kid again in the space of a few months. She thought about him all of the time and her stomach flipped every time she saw him. Her brain had been taken over by a very immature, boy obsessed, 16 year-old girl but she was so happy she didn’t care.

Her phone rang and brought her back to being 46 year old Alicia until she saw who was calling. She giggled to herself.

“Hi Finn”  
“Hey gorgeous. Just for a change I’m not going to ask what you are wearing – I’m going to guess.”  
“OK – good luck with that.”  
“Right. I can do this. Think about what you are wearing and we’ll see if I can read your mind.”  
She laughed.  
“You are wearing my favourite dress – the one with the zip that goes right down over your butt.”  
He was right but she wasn’t letting him have the satisfaction.  
“I love that zip. You fixed it then. Sorry about that by the way. It was kind of an emergency”  
Alicia smiled – remembering the ‘emergency’. “I forgive you. Now tell me how you did that!”  
“Telepathy – it’s a gift. Didn’t you know I had secret powers?”  
“Seriously how?”  
“Conference room.”  
She looked up and saw him smiling at her through the window in the Conference room door. She also saw Diane on her way there.  
“Gotta go. Speak later. I love you.”

Alicia put down her phone. She sat with her mouth wide open. Her jaw had, literally, dropped. What did he just say? “I love you”. It was said like a throw away line. He probably hadn’t even realised that he said it. Surely not. It wasn’t really a ‘thing’. Maybe. She giggled. The 16 year old was back. She stood up and tried to catch sight of him in his meeting. She could just about see his arm. If she leaned over as far as she could, she might be able to see more. She started losing her balance and had to stop herself falling flat on her face. Nah – only his right ear. But it was a really _great_ right ear she thought. 

Alicia stopped herself. You ridiculous woman are you like 16 or something? She tried to get on with her work. Tried. It was like she was doing that thing with the petals of a daisy – _“He loves me. He loves me not”_. Stop that! Do some work! She phoned a few people, checked her e-mails and stopped herself thinking about what he had said.

Some time later Finn appeared in the window of her door. He pressed his nose flat on the glass and pulled a mad face. She laughed as he came in. He shifted from foot to foot like a naughty school-boy, avoiding her gaze.  
“Soooo – um – maybe we ought to talk about what I said?”  
Inside the 16 year old Alicia was turning cartwheels and whooping with joy. Hah! So it was a ‘thing’!  
She was trying to play cool. “Maybe we should – but not here”.  
“OK – where?” So he was not letting this go. Typical Finn.  
Remember _cool_ Alicia. Oh my god I’ve regressed into a school kid again. Don’t be too eager. Inside her brain the 16 year old was screaming - _“BED. Let’s talk about it in BED!”_  
“The diner” she said firmly. She was pleased she had kept her ‘grown up’ game face on. 

Finn was taken by surprise. He was hoping for his place. At his place he could talk to her properly, get the awkwardness over with and hopefully end up in bed as usual. “Oookay. I guess the diner is _safe_ ”.

________________________________________________________________________

Finn sat in his office feeling desolate. Why had he said that now? Why not when they were cozy and warm in his bed – cuddling after sex? The thing was he didn’t just want it to be about sex. The sex was great. Correction the sex was HOT! But was that all she wanted from him? He wanted more. 

He phoned a friend.  
Josh picked up and before Finn could speak said “Let me guess – Alicia crisis?”  
“I dropped the ‘L’ bomb and I think she’s gonna bolt”.  
“Finn – will you never learn – it’s way too soon.”  
“I know, I know that but I **do** love her.”  
“Yes but this is Alicia. Remember - the long haul. Reel her in slowly and then when you’re sure you’ve got her…”  
“Well that’s something I haven’t heard from you before! Why do I bother telling you this stuff? I’ve said it now. Now she wants to meet in a diner - a fucking diner. That’s like 10 steps backwards! It just slipped out.”  
“As the actress said to the bishop.”  
“OK – THAT is NOT helping!”  
“What do you want to happen?”  
“You know what I want to happen. I want to know that it’s not just about the sex. Then I want her to divorce Peter. Then I want to marry her. Then I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy and getting old together. AND I want to see a pig fly – not right overhead obviously – it would probably **crap** on me the way things are going. But none of this is going to happen because I said it too soon and now she wants to meet in a diner again!!!”  
“Just tell her that then. Maybe not the bit about the pig…”  
“But…”  
“Bye Finley.”  
“Fuck you! See you Tuesday”.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The diner was brightly lit. So bright Alicia thought she would get a migraine. Why had she chosen here? Was there some part of her that still wanted to run away? If he was going to tell her that saying 'I love you' was a mistake then she couldn’t face that at home with him. Home. Finn’s place really did feel like home now. Grace was gone so Alicia spent more time at Finn’s than ever, just being together. The sex was great, more than great, but it was being with him that she loved. It was HIM she loved. _“I. Love. Him. He loves me. He loves me not”_ kept running through her brain. She couldn’t seem to shake that 16 year old off. 

Finn walked into the diner smiling at her but still looking a bit worried. Before he had time to sit down the 16 year old Alicia blurted out “I LOVE YOU TOO!!”  
He flopped down into the booth looking stunned. He was laughing - giddy with the relief.  
He took her hand and kissed it “I love you more”.  
And inside her brain the 16 year old Alicia was turning cartwheels and squealing, _“He loves me! Yay!”_


End file.
